Two Loved Ones
by Jedi Knight15
Summary: Anakin falls in love with Barriss but Ahsoka doesn't know about this. Will She or Padmè ever find out? Will Anakin and Barriss stay together? Read the whole story to find out. Rated T contains content not suitable for children. 13 years of age.
1. Chapter 1: Going out

_**Anakin's room.**_

There's Anakin Skywalker laying on his bed staring out the window inside of Coruscant thinking of what to do but nothing seems to pop into his head.

Anakin: "Hm what to do, what to do. He said. I never got the chance to go out into the world to hang out or something…maybe I'll go and meet up with Barriss."

He said.

So he got up out of his bed and went to visit Barriss Offee. When he was walking down the hallway, "Ahsoka Tano" showed up.

Ahsoka: "Hey Skyguy, where are you heading?" She asked.

Anakin: "That is none of your business Snips."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

Ahsoka: "No really master, where are you heading?" She asked again.

Anakin: "You really can't stay out of my business can you?" He asked.

Ahsoka: "Master can you please tell me where you're heading?" She asked.

Anakin couldn't take it no more so he had to say it.

Anakin: "Okay, I'm heading to Barriss's place."

Ahsoka: "Really? Why?" She asked.

Anakin: "Look, it doesn't matter does it? I'm just going to meet her and that's all."

Ahsoka: "I'll come with you."

Anakin: "Uh…n- no Ahsoka that wouldn't be necessary, why don't you just go and do your own thing."

Ahsoka: "Why not? Why can't I come?"

Anakin didn't said anything and just walked off. Ahsoka was a little worried about what was wrong with him. So she decided to follow him without him knowing

_**Outside of Coruscant.**_

Anakin jumped into his speeder and droved off, heading to Barriss's building.

When he arrived he knocked on the door three times and opened was "Barriss".

Barriss: "Hi Master Skywalker, what brings you here?" She asked.

Anakin: "Well I was thinking if you and I can hang out, since it's a beautiful day out here."

Barriss: "Sure. I have nothing better to do so…okay. Let's go."

_**What do you think will happen next between "Anakin and Barriss"? If you don't know, then keep on reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Day Out

Anakin and Barriss got into Anakin's speeder and droved off somewhere to have fun at.

Anakin: "So where do you wanna go?" He asked.

Barriss: "I don't care…just take me anywhere you like."

Anakin: "Okay, if you insist."

Ahsoka was on-top of a building using her binoculars viewing at them. Ahsoka had no idea what was going on so she had to go get a better look.

_**Dex's Diner.**_

Anakin and Barriss arrived at the "Dex's Diner", both got out of the speeder and walked inside.

Barriss: "Dex's Diner huh?"

Anakin: "Yeah, this is like the only place I could find so..here we are. Let's go eat."

Ahsoka was really confused by this situation between a "Human and a Mirialan." In confusion she said; "Master is taking Barriss to Dex"s Diner? This is REALLY confusing." She said.

Anakin and Barriss sat on their sits, waiting for a waiter to come and take their order.

Dex: "Hey Anakin how's it going man?" He asked.

Anakin: "I'm good, I'm good thanks for asking."

Dex: "So what can I get ya?"

Anakin: "One big plate of spaghetti for me and Barriss please?" He asked.

Dex: "Okay, any beverages?" He asked.

Anakin: "Yes, one glass of water for me, and Barriss what do you want?"

Barriss: "A cherry smoothie please?" She asked.

Dex: "Awesome choice. Your things will be here in a sec." So then he left with the paper filled with the things "Anakin and Barriss" wanted.

Ahsoka: "Okay, this is really weird. Number #1 Anakin is going out with Barriss. #2 He took her to "Dex's Diner" which is he's already here. Ordering food, water, and Barriss ordered a cherry smoothie? What's next?!"

Dex: "Okay here's the big plate of spaghetti, two forks, a glass of water, and a cherry smoothie for the beautiful lady."

Barriss: "Thanks Dex."

Dex: "No problemo. Well, enjoy." So the two started to eat the spaghetti first, and after that they'll drink their beverages.

Later on there was one string of spaghetti left so it had to be finished. Anakin took the end in his mouth and Barriss took the other end, and when the spaghetti string was gone they unexpectedly kissed.

They brook apart the kiss and felt embarrassed. They were both blushing. The redness could be seen on their faces.

Ahsoka now knows what was going on between them.

Anakin took some money out and left it on the table for "Dex" to pick up.

When Anakin and Barriss was walking out the door they were drinking their beverages.

Ahsoka was viewing them with her binoculars but somehow lost her balance and fell right in front of them.

Then Anakin spoked.

Anakin: "Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka: "Master? and Barriss?"

Barriss: "Ahsoka?"

They were all confused with their confused looks.

Anakin: "Ahsoka, what are you doing here?!"

Ahsoka: "What am I doing here, what are you doing here?"

Anakin: "Ahsoka I asked you first so you answer my question."

Ahsoka: "Okay, I was just curious about where you was going so I was…spying on you."

Anakin: "What?! You were spying on me?! Ahsoka you know you weren't allowed to spy on your Master."

Ahsoka: "I know."

Barriss: "Well thank you Master Skywalker. I really had fun with you today and that part when we…"

Ahsoka: "You what?"

Barriss: "Nothing, it's nothing. Bye Skywalker."

Anakin: "Bye Barriss."

Ahsoka: "Master-" Ahsoka was interupted by Anakin. Anakin: "I know what you're going to say; Can I have a word with you? And that's what were gonna do."

_**Yep, Anakin and Barriss unexpectedly kissed and Ahsoka found out. But what will Padmè say about this? Will she be okay with it? Or get mad at Anakin. Will she tell the jedi chancellor or not? Keep on reading to find out.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Talk

_**Anakin's Room.**_

Anakin and Ahsoka finally reached the "Jedi Temple" and now the "talk" has started.

Anakin: "Okay, let's get things straight. #1 You wanted to know where was I going. #2 You decided to spy on me. And #3 you saw me and Barriss unexpectedly kissed-" Anakin was interrupted by Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: "You guys kissed?!"

Anakin: "Uh yeah duh what else would I do with that women? I mean you had those binoculars and saw us kissed did you?" Ahsoka didn't realize she did saw them unexpectedly kissed.

Ahsoka: "Oh yeah right I did saw you guys kissed."

Anakin: "I'm probably gonna go and meet up with her tomorrow."

Ahsoka: "Master…I have a bad feeling about this…what if…Padmè finds out about this?"

Anakin: "That's why it's your job as my padawan to NOT tell her, okay?"

Ahsoka: "…Okay master."

Anakin: "I know that, me and Padmè have a relationship but, I find Barriss really attractive to me."

Ahsoka: "How long do I have to keep this up by not telling her?"

Anakin: "As long as you can. Whatever you do, DO NOT tell her! Okay?"

Ahsoka: "Yes master."

Anakin: "Good, I'm glad we had this talk. Now, goodnight."

Ahsoka headed out of Anakin's room and went to her room to take a good night sleep.

_**I know it's short but this is how I wanted to start and end. Keep on reading to find out what happen's next.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Anakin and Barriss

_**Anakin's Room.**_

When Anakin felled asleep he started to dream. He's still laying in his bed asleep, but unexpectedly he notice that he was not the only one in the room. He felt like someone was under the bed so he lifted the blanket up and appeared "Barriss".

Anakin: "Barriss? What in the world are you doing here?"

Barriss: "I'm here for you Anakin Skywalker."

She slowly moved her lips closer to his and their lips touched together and they continued the kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and just stayed like that for a minute.

Then she spoked.

Barriss: "I love you…so much Anakin. Do you love me?"

Anakin: "…Of course I do Barriss, I love you too."

Barriss and Anakin continued the kiss untill Anakin rolled them over and that's when Anakin was on-top of Barriss.

They still continued the kiss and Barriss moaned into the kiss, and she started to get chills running down to her spine.

Barriss: "Anakin."

Anakin: "Yes Barriss?"

Barriss: "You're so warm, so perfect."

Anakin: "You are perfect as well Barriss."

Then out of no where Anakin woked up.

Anakin was dreaming this whole time about Barriss.

When he woked up he finds himself only in his underwear.

Anakin: "Why am I in my underwear? This is weird. I hope nobody saw me in my underwear, that would be the most embarrassing thing ever." He said. "Oh well, it's time to go see Barriss."

_**Anakin's Bathroom.**_

Anakin's in the shower with the hot water running, and he washed every part of his body including the "private part" and when he was done he turned the shower off. When he reached to the sink, the mirror was in front of him. He first washed his face a few times and when he raised his head up "Barriss" appeared behind him. Anakin automatically turned around but she wasn't there. It was just his mind playing tricks on him. So he got dressed and head off to Barriss's place.

Anakin got onto his speeder and droved off to "Barriss's place". When he arrived he knocked on the door three times but opened was "Luminara".

Luminara: "Why hello there Skywalker. How are you doing?"

Anakin: "Oh Luminara. I didn't expect to see you. Uh where is Barriss?" He asked.

Luminara: "She's in her room. Why? You wanna see her?" She asked.

Anakin: "Yes please."

Luminara accepted Anakin to come in and he was searching for Barriss.

Anakin finally reached her room and took a deep breath and knock on the door three times.

Barriss: "Yes? Who is it?"

Anakin: "It's me."

Barriss: "Who's me?"

Anakin: "Anakin Skywalker."

Barriss: "Oh. Okay, come in."

_**Barriss's Room.**_

Anakin: "Wow! Nice place you got here."

*Barriss chuckled* Barriss: "Thank you."

Anakin: "Hey, uh, I was thinking if you wanna-" Anakin was interrupted by Barriss.

Barriss: "Hold on, I'm gonna change my clothes okay?"

Anakin: "Okay."

Barriss: "Continue."

Anakin: "I was thinking if you wanna…!"

Anakin was distracted by Barriss taking of her shirt and pants, and putting on new ones. But Anakin stopped her.

Anakin: "Wait. Don't."

Barriss: "What? What's wrong?"

Anakin: "… Y- Uh- um- uhhh-" Anakin turned away to hide his blush from "Barriss."

Barriss: "Anakin? Is there something wrong."

Anakin: "No! Uh- no- nothing at all- uh-um-"

Barriss: "Would you mind turning around for me?"

Anakin: "Uh- N-no."

Barriss: "Please Anakin. I want to know what's wrong with you."

Anakin: "Okay."

He turned around and Barriss saw his face bright red.

Barriss: "You're blushing?"

Anakin: "Yes. I was. I was just trying to hide it from you."

Barriss: "Awww, Anakin, there's nothing to hide from me. I'm okay with it."

Anakin: "…So…you're okay with me blushing?"

Barriss: "Yes."

Luminara Outside the door: "Barriss! I'm going out okay?"

Barriss: "Okay!"

Luminara exited out the door and left, leaving the door closed.

Anakin: "We're alone now, am I right?"

Barriss: "Yes Anakin."

Anakin took a minute pause and spoked.

Anakin: "Would you mind if I do this?"

Barriss: "Do what?"

Anakin slowly moved his lips closer to hers, and they kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lefted them there.

Anakin picked her up and led her to the bed, and falled onto the bed with Anakin on-top of Barriss.

She moaned into the kiss, feeling his warm body on-top of her.

Then Barriss spoked.

Barriss: "Anakin, Anakin."

Anakin: "Yeah?"

Barriss: "What are we doing?"

Anakin: "What I dreamed of last night. That answers your question."

Then Barriss finally said what Anakin wanted to hear.

Barriss: "Anakin."

Anakin: "Yeah?"

Barriss: "I love you."

Anakin: "I love you too Barriss."

Anakin always wanted to hear those words after he had that dream, and now his dream came true.

They snuggled under the blankets and continued the kiss.

_**Did y'all like it? I know I did. I really hope you all are enjoying reading this. Be sure to keep on reading this to find out what happens if Padmè finds out.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Confusing Situation

_**Barriss's Room.**_

Anakin and Barriss were sleeping on Barriss's bed after all of that kissing.

Anakin woke up and saw Barriss next to him.

Anakin reached out his hand, touching her dark purple hair, feels so soft he can't stop touching it. Then Barriss finally woke up.

Anakin: "Hello Barriss."

Barriss: "Hello Skywalker."

They both kissed.

Anakin: "You look so beautiful Barriss. I can tell."

Barriss: *Chuckled* "Thanks Anakin."

Anakin: "So, what color is your skin?"

Barriss: "You can't tell? It's olive."

Anakin: "Olive? That's weird. No offense."

Barriss: "Anakin."

Anakin: "Yes?"

Barriss: "Why are we naked?"

Anakin: "Well you're using the blanket to cover your breast, so…!"

Anakin and Barriss both panicked.

Anakin: "What just happen earlier?!"

Barriss: "I don't know!"

Anakin: "I remember coming here and I was in your room and-" Anakin was interrupted by Barriss.

Barriss: "Did…we…had…sex?"

Anakin: "Did we? Uh, we couldn't have, all we were doing was kissing that's all we were doing."

Barriss: "Oh my God, this is so…confusing."

Anakin: "You can say that again."

Barriss: "Let's put our stuff back on."

Anakin: "Agreed."

And so Anakin and Barriss both put on their clothes and decided to go to the medical wing to see if Barriss is pregnant or not.

_**Medical Wing.**_

Doctor Droid: "I double check everything and you are not pregnant Barriss."

Anakin and Barriss were in relief.

Barriss: "Thank God. I thought I was."

Anakin: "Yeah. Because if you were, then I would be the father and you would be the mother."

Barriss: "Yep. That sure would've happen. Anyway let's go."

_**Padmè's room.**_

Padmè's sitting in a chair staring out the window of Coruscant. She's just sitting there with nothing to do but sit there in boredom. So she decided to call in Ahsoka for a chat.

Ahsoka showed up and sat in a chair, facing Padmè.

Padmè: "Ahsoka, how are you doing?"

Ahsoka: "I'm fine Senator Padmè. What about you?" She asked.

Padmè: "I'm fine, it's just that I haven't seen Anakin for a long time. I hope he's okay."

Then Ahsoka's eyes went widen. She was hoping Padmè wouldn't ask her what was Anakin doing and everything that happen.

Padmè: "Ahsoka… we're friends right?"

Ahsoka: "…Right."

Padmè: "And friends tell each other's secrets…riiiiiiiight?"

Ahsoka didn't like the sound of this. Not at all.

Ahsoka: "I think it's best if I go lay down."

Padmè: "Ahsoka, you know EVERYTHING that happen in day 1 do you?"

Ahsoka: "Uhhhhh." Ahsoka tried to make a run for it but Padmè shot a electrified net trap at Ahsoka, and Ahsoka screamed in pain and agony, but the trap stopped. Ahsoka felled to the floor and Padmè picked her up and spoked.

Padmè: "Ahsoka. I don't wanna hurt you, but you are going to tell me everything that happen in day 1...so what was the first thing Anakin did?"

Ahsoka ( thinking in her head: "Master…I'm sorry…" )

_**Now Padmè is gonna get the answer from Ahsoka. What will happen next after she tells her everything? Continue to find out.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Make Your Choice

Anakin and Barriss were walking down the hallway to get to "Anakin's room."

Then Anakin invites her to his room, he's just being nice to Barriss.

When they arrive, Barriss spoked.

Barriss: "I love you Anakin."

Anakin: "You too Barriss."

They both started the kiss, but while kissing, Anakin's comlink went off.

He had to break the kiss apart to answer it.

And answered was "Padmè."

Padmè: "Hello Ani. I see you are with another women, who I don't give a crap who she is!"

Anakin: "…! How did you know?!" He asked.

Padmè: "Oh…that…this pest of yours told me."

When she grabbed Ahsoka to view herself, electric scars were visible.

Anakin grew mad with anger.

Anakin: "What the heck did you do?!"

Padmè: "I wanted to know where you were all this time and your padawan didn't told me everything so…I gave her a shock. And now…it's time."

Padmè grabbed out her blaster, holding Ahsoka hostage, and pointing the blaster at her head.

Anakin: "No! Padmè…don't do this! Please!"

Barriss: "Just think what you're doing."

Padmè: "Shut up!"

Anakin: "Why are you doing this to me Padmè?"

Padmè: "I thought we had a connection Anakin."

Anakin: "Yeah I know that. Look, just let her go."

Padmè: "Only on one condition Ani."

Anakin: "And what is that?"

Padmè: "I want you. I want you with me Anakin. If you come back to me, I won't kill Ahsoka and I won't tell the Jedi chancellor."

Anakin was unsure of this, he didn't know what to do.

Padmè: "I tell you what…I'll give you 24 hours to decide and when that 24 hours is up and I still don't get a answer from you, Ahsoka will die and I WILL tell the chancellor. It's either me or this olive women. Make your choice Anakin."

The transmitter ended and Anakin was afraid.

Anakin: "What am I going to do?!"

Barriss: "Don't listen to her, she's just lying. Stay with me Anakin."

Anakin: "But if I do, Ahsoka will die. She's my padawan, my responsibility."

Barriss reached out her hand and hold on to Anakin's face.

Barriss: "Anakin, I love you more then as if Padmè loves you. Please. Stay with me."

Anakin moved his face away from Barriss's hand and spoked.

Anakin: "…I think the only way to save her is to…be with her."

Barriss's heart droped when she heard him said that.

Barriss: "What? No! You can't!"

Anakin: "Barriss, I'm sorry but it's the only way."

Barriss: "Anakin! Please! You can't do this to me!"

Anakin: "Barriss, I'm sorry but I have to."

While Anakin is walking down the hallway, Barriss tries to stop him.

Barriss: "Anakin, please I'm begging you, don't do this…I love you more than she does, she's just playing with you. Please Anakin, stay with me!" Begged Barriss.

Anakin: "Ahsoka will DIE if I do that!" When Anakin was still walking down the hallway, Barriss snapped.

Barriss: "STAY…WITH…ME!" Yelled Bariss, after she grabbed out her lightsaber and ignited it.

Then Anakin used the Sith choking technic to choke Bariss.

Anakin: "If I stay with you…right now, Ahsoka will die and there'll be nothing I CAN DO!" After this, he let her go.

When Barriss raised her head up, her eyes were in tears, running down to her face.

Anakin: "I'm sorry. But I have to."

Barriss: "Anakin!"

Anakin: "…

Barriss: "…Please don't."

Anakin: "…Goodbye my love." While Anakin was walking away, he could hear Barriss pronouncing his name.

Barriss: "Anakin!…ANAKIN!"

Anakin didn't respond so he ignored her.

_**Padmè's Room.**_

When Anakin arrived at her room he didn't saw Ahsoka anywhere. And that's when "Padmè" showed up.

Padmè: "So you decided to be with me?"

Anakin: "The real question is; Where's Ahsoka?"

Padmè: "Oh, her? Don't worry she's at the medical wing."

Anakin: "Okay…"

Padmè: "What's wrong? still thinking about that olive women?"

Anakin: "She's Barriss!"

Padmè: Okay, okay, okay, calm down...Anakin…I love you.

They both kissed.

Padmè: "Do you love me?"

Anakin wished this was "Barriss" saying that to him, but it was Padmè saying it.

Anakin: "…I…love you too."

Padmè: "That's what I wanna hear."

_**Boom! What did you think of that? Shocking isn't it? Anakin had to choose "Padme" over Barriss so that Ahsoka doesn't die. What if you had to make a choice like this? It would suck wouldn't it? Anyway, more mysteries will soon be revealed, continue reading to find out.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Barriss's Broken Heart

_**After what Padmè did to get Anakin back with her, Barriss's heart is broken, she'll never see Anakin again, she'll never be able to kiss him again, she won't hang out with him again, or do anything else with him.**_

_**Barriss's Home.**_

Barriss arrived at home but she tried not to release a wave of tears, because she didn't want her master "Luminara" to witness her pain and agony.

She was walking to her room but that's when "Luminara" showed up.

Luminara: "Are you okay Barriss?" She asked.

Barriss: "Huh? Yeah, oh I'm fine I'm better than ever."

Luminara: "You're lying."

Barriss: "…How did you know I was lying?" She asked.

Luminara: "Because earlier I sensed a disturbance in the force and it had to be you. Barriss what happen?"

Barriss: "Nothing."

Luminara: "Barriss, you can tell me. As your master, you can tell me anything."

Barriss: "Okay, but…can I invite some jedis here too?"

Luminara: "Of course."

Barriss: "Okay….get me the phone, please."

Barriss made a few phone calls, instead she would make more phone calls and invited the following jedis; Master Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, Master Yoda, Master Windu, some younglings, and everyone else she could find.

_**Barriss's Room.**_

When everyone arrived including the "younglings", Barriss Offee explained everything that happen in day 1. After explaining her love life to everyone, they all felt her pain.

Luminara: "That's everything that happened?…you and Anakin loved each other?" She asked.

Barriss: "...Yes."

Aayla: "I feel so bad for you Barriss. Your soft heart must be broken now. Will you be okay?"

Barriss: "…Maybe…or maybe not.

Youngling number #1: "Who's fault was it padawan Offee?"

Barriss: "…If I tell you right now, all of you wouldn't understand, y'all wouldn't believe a word I would say to y'all."

All of a sudden, they heard a knock on the door. And it's voice was recognizable.

Ahsoka: "Barriss…can I come in?"

They know that voice, It was the voice of a "Togruta."

Luminara: "Shall we let her in?"

Barriss was thinking for a minute, and then she spoked.

Barriss: "…Let that…rotten piece of pork meat come in!…I've finally found someone to release my final blow."

So Luminara accepted Ahsoka to come in and everyone bowed to her as a welcoming.

And then she spoked.

Ahsoka: "Barriss…why is everyone here? Why do I see tear marks on your olive face? Why is your clothing wet? Are you okay?"

Barriss didn't respond at all but she leveled her head down and remove the hoodie off her head, and her dark purple hair was visible.

Then she spoked.

Barriss: "Plo Koon…escort the younglings out the room…this is not a conversation for them….the other jedis that are in this room who I don't know….leave."

Plo Koon started to escort the younglings out the room, and the other jedis left the room as well. Then Plo Koon returned to Barriss's Room, closed the door, locking it, and Barriss finally releases her blow.

Barriss: "Am I OKAY?! NO I AM NOT FREAKING OKAY! My life is ruined! Your master Anakin Skywalker lefted me for that stupid idiotic prick, Senator Padmè!"

Luminara: "Barriss! Don't use that word!"

Barriss: "I'M freaking angry out of my mind right now!" Barriss's voice was so loud the jedis and the younglings can hear her.

Ahsoka: "Why did he?"

Barriss: "Just to save YOUR life! Because if he didn't you would've died! Didn't your master told you NOT and I mean NOT to tell her…DID HE?!"

Ahsoka: "Barriss please calm down. And yes he did told me not to tell her but she invited me to her room for a chat, but it wasn't a chat at all, it almost looked like she wanted to led me to a trap. I had to…if I didn't I would've died Barriss."

Barriss: "Don'tchu know how angry and upset I am right now?! We've been friends since we first FREAKIN MET! I have also remembered the day that those

worms infected me and I couldn't control my own actions...I should've killed you when I was infected! But you saved my life, even when I told YOU to kill me!"

Ahsoka: "I didn't wanted to kill you Barriss. That wasn't a jedi way."

Barriss: "You know one of those younglings asked me; Who's fault was it? And I know who it is…"

Ahsoka: "And…who's fault it is?"

Barriss: "….IT'S YOUR FAULT AHSOKA TANO! YOU did this to my life, you've ruined my love life between me and your master!"

Windu: "You do know that you weren't supposed to be in love in the first place right? We are at war and love is just gonna get us distracted."

Barriss: "WHO GIVES A CRAP ABOUT THE WAR! I LOVED Anakin freakin Skywalker! Now Padmè has taken him away from me, THAT FREAKING LOVE STEALER!"

Her voice was so loud the younglings were in fear.

Yoda: "Angry you are. Lost your love one, you have. Filled with anger, you certainly are."

Shaak Ti: "She mostly is. Padawan Offee just calm down. Let you anger flow awa-" Shaak Ti was interrupted by Barriss.

Barriss: "DON'T tell me to freaking calm down! How can I possibly calm down, when the love of my is gone?!…GONE I SAY!"

Ahsoka: "Barriss…I…feel so bad for you."

Barriss: "Oh don't give me any of that crap! It's YOUR fault! If it weren't for you interfering with our business this nonsense wouldn't've freakin happen!" *Throws her lightsaber to the wall*

Barriss: "Now I don't think I have a reason to live in this PATHETIC WORLD!….WHAT'S THE FREAKING POINT OF LIVING HERE, WHEN EVERYTHING YOU EVER WANTED IN THIS LIFE IS TAKEN AWAY?! SOME ONE TELL ME THAT?!" *Sobs*

Ahsoka: "…

Luminara: "…Barriss…I'm so sorry for your lost."

Shaak Ti: "Me too as well."

Aayla: "We all are Barriss. We feel your pain and agony."

Barriss: *Sniff* "Maybe…If I grab my own lightsaber, ignite it…and…kill myself…that would make me happy."

Ahsoka: "No Barriss. Don't do that Barriss."

Barriss: "SHUT UP! YOU can't tell me what to do!….I FREAKING HATE YOU! YOU stupid freaking retarded imbecile!"

Ahsoka couldn't believe what she had heard…her own friend saying those words to her.

Ahsoka: "Barriss…is there anything, anything at all that I could do for you?"

Barriss: "…Ahsoka…the only thing you can do for me right now is to….get out of this room."

Ahsoka: "…Barriss…we're still friends right?"

Barriss: "….No. We are not friends anymore. My life…is done. Get out."

Ahsoka: "Barriss please I'm really sorry."

Barriss is packing her things while Ahsoka is pleading her to stop.

Ahsoka: "Barriss please don't do this."

Barriss: "IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT!"

Ahsoka: "Please! Barriss, don't leave, stay here at the Jedi Temple."

Barriss: "AND DO WHAT?! Brag about my problems?! NOBODY is gonna give a crap about my problems, because you know why?! Because THEY got their OWN problems!"

Ahsoka: "Barriss, we were best friends for life. That was all I ever wanted."

Barriss: "Just shut up!"

Ahsoka: "BARRISS! PLEASE!"

Barriss: "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She force push Ahsoka real hard and Ahsoka crashed through the door where the younglings and the jedis were, but nobody was hurt but Ahsoka.

Barriss: "….Luminara…can you tell the Jedi chancellor that I'm making a request to see him….please?"

Luminara: "Are sure you want to leave the Jedi Order?"

Barriss: "Yes. I'm certainly sure. I'm serious."

Luminara: "…Okay."

So Luminara went to the "Jedi chancellor" to inform him that "Barriss Offee" is requesting to see him.

After that "padawan Offee" went to the "Jedi chancellor" to speak with him.

Palpatine: "Ah Barriss. How are you?"

Barriss: "My life is miserable."

Palpatine: "Why? Would you mind telling me why?"

Barriss: "No."

Barriss: "…I want to be sent far far away as possible….from this Jedi Temple."

Palpatine: "Well we have discovered a planet but it doesn't have a name. Nobody possibly lives there. The planet is breathable. It's deserted. It's called; The Deserted Planet." Are you sure you wanna go there?"

Barriss: "….Yes."

Palpatine: "Okay. I'll arrange a shuttle for you."

Barriss: "…Thank you."

Barriss's shuttle arrived at 8:30 pm and Barriss got her bags and she's ready to go.

Luminara: "There's your shuttle."

Barriss: "…Yep."

Luminara: "…I guess this is goodbye..."

Barriss: "Master Luminara….won't I ever see you again?"

Luminara: "Barriss. I wish to see you again. I will miss you so much. And just because you're leaving…it doesn't mean I'm no longer your master. I'm still your master and you are still my padawan. Remember that."

Barriss: "….I will."

Barriss and Luminara hugged.

Luminara: "Make sure you take your comlink with you so that I can keep in contact with you."

Barriss: "…Okay. Goodbye master."

Luminara: "Goodbye padawan."

Barriss exited out her room and entered the shuttle and the shuttle flewed off. Luminara watched as the shuttle flewed off.

Then Luminara went to check on Ahsoka to see if she's okay.

Luminara picked her up and spoked.

Luminara: "…Are you okay?"

Ahsoka: "….Yeah…I'm okay. …Hey, where's Barriss?"

Luminara: "I'm afraid to tell you this but…she's gone."

Ahsoka: "…!"

_**Did y'all liked that? Really interesting isn't it? I have a incredible brain right now. Filled with ideas just to blow you away. So what do you think will happen next? Will Barriss come back? Will Ahsoka and Barriss be friends again? Will Anakin and Barriss get back together? Will everything go back to the way it was before? Find out by reading this story.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Barriss Is Gone

_**After Barriss's blow of anger she decides to leave the Jedi Temple and go to "The Deserted Planet." She will miss her master and Luminara will miss her padawan.**_

_**And that's when Luminara told Ahsoka; "Barriss Is Gone."**_

Ahsoka: "Gone?! How is she gone?"

Luminara: "She's just…gone."

Ahsoka: "Oh my God, this can't be happening! What if my Master finds out? He'll surly be pissed!"

Luminara: "I think it's best if you tell him."

Ahsoka: "Tell him?! Are you crazy?! Do you know how angry he gets when it comes to situations like this?!"

Luminara: "I know. But telling him now would be good. You can't just not tell him and keep it a secret."

Ahsoka took a minute to think and then she understood

Ahsoka: "Okay. I'll...tell him."

Luminara: "Good."

_**Padmè's **__**Room.**_

While Anakin and Padmè were sleeping in a bed that's when Anakin's nightmare starts.

It starts like this. _Anakin wakes up, finds himself laying on the ground, and is wondering why is he here and how did he get here._

_There was fire everywhere. In his surroundings. Around the corners. Everything he could see was fire. The fire started to fade away and there lies Barriss's body on the floor dead._

_Anakin screamed out her name but somehow was teleported somewhere else. He was teleported to her tombstone, it said; R.I.P Barriss Offee._

_Then Anakin woke up with a scream._

Anakin: "Ahhhhh!"

Padmè: "What's wrong Ani?"

Anakin: "I just had a nightmare."

Padmè: "What was it about?"

Anakin: "...Nevermind. Just go to sleep."

And so Anakin and Padmè both went back to sleep after that interruption.

In the morning Anakin woke up as the sun shined his face.

Padmè: "Good morning Ani."

Anakin: "Morning Padmè."

Padmè: "So what do you wanna do today?"

Anakin: "...You know. I'm gonna go out today.

Padmè: "Okay. I'll see you later."

Anakin: "You too."

Anakin kissed Padmè and left the room and was heading off to the bathroom.

Anakin was heading to the sink where the mirror was above the sink.

He first started to brush his teeth and washed his face a couple of times.

After the last wave of water hit his face, he raised his head up and Barriss appeared behind him. She said; "How could you do this to me Anakin?"

Anakin looked behind him and she wasn't there.

_**Outside of Coruscant.**_

Anakin got onto his speeder and droved off.

While he was driving he felt a big bang in his head. His mind was reminding him about Barriss. He couldn't ignore it any longer so he heads off to Barriss's place.

When he got there, he rushed to the door and knocked on the door three to five times and the one who answered the door was "Luminara."

Luminara: "Yes?"

Anakin: "Luminara. Where's Barriss?! Is she okay?"

Luminara: "That is the question you should be asking your padawan."

When Luminara closed the door Anakin started to drive to the Jedi Temple in search for Ahsoka.

_**Jedi **__**Temple.**_

After a while of searching he finally found Ahsoka Tano.

Anakin: "Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka: "Anakin."

Anakin: "Ahsoka where's Barriss?! Tell me!"

Ahsoka: "I don't know."

Anakin: "What do you mean you don't know?"

Ahsoka: "No one told me where she went. She was so pissed than anyone else. Because I ruined you and her's love life. She's Gone."

Anakin: "What?!"

Ahsoka: "Yep. The truth came out."

Anakin: "Why didn't you said that earlier?"

Ahsoka: "Because first you said Where's Barriss? And I was telling you what happened first before she left."

Anakin: "Okay. Thanks Snips."

Ahsoka: "No problem Skyguy."

Anakin thought of calling Barriss on his comlink. So he started to do that.

_**The Deserted Planet.**_

After the shuttle dropped her off she started to view the place. She check around herself. Her surroundings. Her corners.

Barriss: "Well, no one is here after all. The planet is breathable. So it looks safe to stay here for as long as I want."

After unpacking her things, she was able to built herself a room for shelter. Then her comlink went off. She picked up the comlink but paused for a second. In anger she put the comlink back in her pocket.

Anakin was still not getting a answer so he decided to go ask Palpatine for help.

Palpatine: "Ah Anakin. How are you doing?"

Anakin: "Where's Barriss?!"

Palpatine: "Who?"

Anakin: "BARRIS!"

Palpatine: "Oh her. She took a shuttle to The Deserted Planet."

Anakin: "Take me there."

Palpatine: "Sorry Anakin. All of our shuttles are out of order. They needed more maintenance."

Anakin: "BUT I DON'T WANNA WAIT! I GOTTA FIND BARRISS!"

Palpatine: "Sorry Anakin."

Anakin went to the balcony of Padmè's room and started to pronouce her name.

Anakin: "Barriss...BARRISS!"

_**And so Barriss left the Jedi Temple and went to "The Deserted Planet." Ahsoka had to tell Anakin instead of keeping a secret. If he didn't knew earlier, bad things would happen right now. I hope y'all are liking this. What will happen next? Will Barriss stay at "The Deserted Planet?" Will Anakin ever get her back? Will Ahsoka and Barriss be friends again? Will Luminara get to see her own padawan again? All the mysteries. The truth. The drama. The romance. Will be answered. Just continue on reading to find out.**_


	9. Chapter 9: I Love Her

**_After Anakin noticed she was gone he's worried about her. He misses her so much than anyone else. He wish she was sleeping next to him. He wish he could kiss her one last time. But worrying about Barriss is not gonna bring her back._**_  
_

**_Padmè's_**_ **Room.**_

While Anakin was walking out of the balcony and entering Padmè's room, he fell to the floor and started to cry.

Anakin: *Sobs Sobs* "Why?! Why did Padmè had to ruined this?! Why can't she just get someone else to like for all I care!...Barriss if you can hear me I'm sorry!

*Sobs*

Padmè: "Hey Anakin. What's wrong?"

Anakin: "...You...ruined it all. You made me make the biggest mistake of my life!"

Padmè: "Aww Ani, if you're still thinking about Barriss, forget about her. She's not here."

Anakin: "Yes. She's not here...because YOU droved her out of this!"

Padmè: "Yes indeed I did Anakin. There's nothing you can do about it."

Anakin: "Yes there is...I'm done!"

Padmè: "What?!"

Anakin: "You heard me! We. Are. D. O. N. E. Done!"

Padmè: "Where are you gonna go to find her?"

Anakin: "At The Deserted Planet."

Before Anakin was about to exit Padmè spoked.

Padmè: "Why do you care about her so much?!"

Anakin: "...Because...I love her. You have been nothing but a big straight up brat, a jerk, a selfish twit who wants things to go your own way! And if you even THINK about telling the Jedi chancellor go ahead, I don't care. Me and my love will leave the Jedi Order, and be together like it was the old days. "But if I tell him about you and me, he'll probably kick me out of the Order, or kick you out.

Anakin was serious about this decision he is making, he's not gonna have Padmè control him any longer, he is himself, he can make his own decisions, he can control himself in his own way.

Anakin: "...Goodbye Padmè...for good!"

Then Anakin walked out the room while Padmè was just standing there doing nothing.

Anakin went back to to the Jedi chancellor for a shuttle.

Palpatine: "Anakin you're back again?"

Anakin: "Yes. Please. I need a shuttle to go to The Deserted Planet."

Palpatine: "Well I already arrange a shuttle for you when the shuttles needed maintenance. So there's one waiting for you right now."

Anakin: "Thank you chancellor."

Palpatine: "You're welcome."

And so Anakin finally gots a shuttle to "The Deserted Planet." This means he'll get to see Barriss again.

_**The Deserted** **Planet.**_

After the shuttle dropped Anakin off, he starts his search for his lost love one.

Barriss felt a disturbance in the force and thought it was a intruder.

While Anakin was searching for her, he paused for a second. Barriss jumped and strikes at Anakin but Anakin was lucky to ignite his lightsaber and blocked her attack.

While he was fighting her, Anakin tries to talk through her.

Anakin: "Barriss, it's me! Anakin Skywalker!"

Then Barriss stopped, putted her lightsaber back, and turned away.

Anakin: "Barriss? What's wrong?"

Barriss: "Why are you here? You should've never come here!"

Anakin: "Barriss I came here for you."

Barriss: "Don't play crap with me Anakin, I know you still love Padmè more than me!"

Anakin: "No! That's not true!"

Barriss: "Yes it is!"

Anakin: "No it's not! I left her."

Barriss: "...W- What?"

Anakin: "Yes. I dumped her. I'm no longer in love with her."

Barriss: "You lefted her...for me?"

Anakin: "Yes my sweet. I love you so much. Now tell me, do you love me?"

Barriss knew this day was coming. She was back with her love one, and Anakin was back with his love one.

Barriss: "...YES! I love you too Anakin!"

Then they both shared a kiss of joy.

Barriss wrapped her arms around his neck really tight, never bothered to let go.

Anakin was happy he was with Barriss again. Barriss was more of what Anakin really wanted.

Anakin: "Barriss."

Barriss: "Yes?"

Anakin: "I assume you have some place private to be comfortable in?"

Barriss: "Yes, right there."

Anakin: "Perfect."

**Inside The Room.**

Anakin: "I'm so glad to be with you again."

Barriss: "Me too. Do you wanna see something?"

Anakin: "Like what?"

Barriss unwrapped her arms off of Anakin and slowly started to unclothe herself until she was completely unclothe.

Anakin: "...!"

Barriss: "...Do you like what you see?"

Anakin: "Y- Yes I do."

Anakin: "Now I'm really glad I'm with you Barriss." While Anakin was talking, Barriss started to move towards him. "Barriss. I've never done anything like this at all. It's just-" Anakin was interrupted by Barriss.

Barriss: "Shh. Anakin my sweet love, you talk too much." Then she kissed Anakin. While she was kissing, she's starts to unclothe Anakin. Anakin was completely unclothe just like Barriss is.

She then starts to moan to the kiss, this wasn't no ordinary moan, it was a moan of joy. She missed Anakin so much that she wouldn't leave him.

Anakin and Barriss went to the covers of the bed and continued to mate.

**_Boom! Again. Anakin and Barriss are back together again and Padmè is in no control of him. What will happen next in the morning? Continue reading to find out._**


	10. Chapter 10: Barriss Is Pregnant

_**Anakin is so grateful to be with Barriss Offee again. They both were unclothe, went into the covers and continued to mate until they went to sleep.**_

In the morning Anakin woke up and found Barriss on-top of him with her shiny blue eyes in front of him.

Barriss: "Good morning Ani."

Anakin was so happy to hear her voice once again.

Anakin: "Good morning Barri."

They both chuckled.

Barriss: "What's with Barri?"

Anakin: "Well I just thought you needed a nick name. Also that nick name you called me; Ani. That was the nick name Padmè called me."

Barriss: "Heh. Well let's not worry about her anymore, let's start worrying about us."

Anakin: "Heh. Yeah I know."

They both shared a kiss that lasted a long time. But then that's when Anakin's comlink went off. They both broke apart from the kiss and Anakin answered it.

Anakin: "Hello?"

Ahsoka: "Hey Master I was trying to contact you and-Oh my God are you guys-" Ahsoka was interrupted by Anakin.

Anakin: "Naked? Yes we certainly are."

Barriss chuckled.

Ahsoka: "Oh...uh...okay then. Hey Barriss."

Barriss: "Hey Ahsoka...Ahsoka I'm sorry for calling you those rude names."

Ahsoka: "I accept your apology Barriss."

Barriss: "Thanks Ahsoka."

Ahsoka: "Soooo, does this mean we're friends again?"

Barriss: "Yes Ahsoka. We're Friends."

Anakin: "Well that's good to hear."

Ahsoka: "Thanks Barriss. I'm gonna go now, y'all have some fun together."

Barriss: "You too."

Then the transmitter ended.

Barriss: "I love you Anakin."

Anakin: "I love you too Barriss."

Barriss: "No I love you even more."

Anakin: "No I love you more than you."

Barriss: "I love you to death."

Anakin: "Okay let's agree we both love each other the most."

Barriss: "Okay."

They both shared a kiss again and Barriss spoked.

Barriss: "I'll be back okay?"

Anakin: "Okay."

Barriss got off of Anakin and went to the mirror to view herself. But there was one shocking thing. Her belly was round like a ball. She put her hand on-top her belly and she never felt like this before.

Barriss called Anakin to see her surprise.

And when Anakin came, he was shocked.

Anakin: "Oh...my...God. Barriss are you-" Anakin was interrupted by Barriss.

Barriss: "Yes Anakin. I'm pregnant!"

Anakin wasn't expecting this at all. In fact, he was surprised and happy.

Anakin: "You're- uh, I mean, we are having a child of our own?"

Barriss: "Yes. Indeed we are."

Anakin: "This is so wonderful. So amazing. Let's go back to the Jedi Temple to have this baby."

Barriss was in shock when she heard him said that.

Barriss: "Anakin...are you sure about that? I mean what if Padmè sees this? What if she tells the chancellor? Then what?!"

Anakin: "Don't worry about what if Padmè sees this or what if she tells the chancellor, it doesn't matter, You and I have a bond. If she tries to do anything to harm us and the baby I will make sure she never ever lays a finger on you or the child."

Barriss: "...Okay. I trust you."

Anakin: "Thank you."

So Barriss packed all of her things and called in a shuttle to pick her and Anakin up.

**_Jedi Temple._**

After Anakin and Barriss came back they wanted to show Ahsoka for a surprise.

Anakin: "Hey Ahsoka."

Ahsoka: "Hey Master."

Anakin: "I got a surprise that'll shock you."

Ahsoka: "Like what?"

Anakin: "Are you ready?"

Ahsoka: "Yeah."

Anakin: "Okay Barriss, come in."

When Barriss came in, Ahsoka's mouth dropped. Her own friend is pregnant.

Ahsoka: "Oh...my...God. She's pregnant!"

Anakin quickly moved his hand over her mouth for silence.

Anakin: "Shhh! Not too loud."

Ahsoka: "Sorry. Why do I have to keep quiet?"

Anakin: "Because she's worried about what if Padmè finds out."

Ahsoka: "Well, as a friend, I'm gonna help y'all out."

Barriss: "You would do that for me Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka: "Of course Barriss. Anything for a friend."

Barriss: "Thank you Ahsoka. You are a good friend."

Ahsoka: "Don't mention it."

Anakin: "Alright. Let's get to work. We need to make sure that Padmè doesn't find out about this."

Barriss: "Yes but how?"

Anakin: "Leave that to me baby."

So Anakin is gonna try to hide this as long as possible so Padmè doesn't find out.

_**Five Days Later...**_

Five days has pasted and Padmè didn't found out.

While behind the door, Anakin looked around the hallway to make sure if the area is clear.

Anakin: "It's clear Barriss."

Barriss: "Okay."

Ahsoka: "Let's go."

While they were walking, everything was going good until.

Anakin: "Okay we're good...for a second I thought we were gonna run up to-" Anakin was interrupted by bumping into Padmè.

Anakin: "Padmè!"

Padmè: "...Why hello there Anakin. I see you're with Barriss huh?"

Anakin: "Yep."

Padmè: "And she is pregnant I assume?"

Barriss: "Yes. I am. You're not gonna tell?"

Padmè: "No. I have no intention of telling the chancellor."

Ahsoka: "Well, okay, thanks Padmè."

While they were walking away Padmè had an evil idea to get revenge.

Ahsoka: "Pewh. That was a close one Master, for a second I thought she WAS gonna tell."

Anakin: "Yeah. That's a relief."

While walking, Anakin's comlink went off.

Anakin: "Yes?"

Windu: "Anakin, meet us with the chancellor."

Anakin: "What's this about?"

Windu: "It's about you and Barriss."

Anakin and Barriss were both in anger, they were lied to.

Anakin: *Sign* "Okay we'll be there."

Then the transmitter ended.

Anakin: "That little lying prick! I thought she had no intention of telling!"

Barriss: "We've been deceived and lied to!"

Ahsoka: "I knew that woman wasn't no good! That little brat lied to us!"

Anakin: "Well, I guest we gotta go to the chancellor."

Barriss: "Anakin, whatever happens to us I just want you to know that I love you more than I ever have."

Anakin: "You too Barriss."

Ahsoka: "Come on guys. We don't wanna keep them waiting."

Anakin: "Yeah. You're right Snips."

When they arrived at the room, everyone was there. Senators, Jedis, including the traitor; Senator Padmè.

Palpatine: "Well...I see you got Barriss Offee pregnant."

Barriss: "Luminara."

Luminara: "Barriss."

Anakin: "Chancellor. Listen, I did this on my own, I decided to get in love with her."

Windu: "Skywalker. You do know we are at war right?"

Anakin: "Do you think I know that?! I love Barriss and I always will!"

Padmè: "But chancellor, don'tchu think we should separate them both for good?"

Barriss: "Shut up you dirty liar! Chancellor, please don't do this! I don't wanna be separated!"

Palpatine: "But she's got a point Barriss."

Barriss: "She's just trying to win this so me and Anakin would be separated!"

Ahsoka: "Yeah! You can't do that to my friend!"

Palpatine: "...You know what. I got a idea. This way this is gonna be fair and will be better to handle out this situation. Why don't we have a Republic Court? That way, we will decide if the two should be separated or not. If you are guilty, you both will be separated. If you're not guilty, then you and Barriss, the child will stay here.

Ahsoka: "Okay. I'm gonna be Anakin's lawyer."

Padmè: "I'm so sure of myself you both will be guilty."

Barriss: "Leave us alone Padmè!"

Palpatine: "Okay then. It's settled. We will start court tomorrow."

The meeting ended and everyone headed out the room.

Barriss felt scared out of her mind and she started to cry.

Barriss: *Sobs*

Anakin: "What's wrong?"

Barriss: "I...I don't wanna lose you...or...my child. Our child."

Ahsoka: "Don't worry Barriss. I doubt you will be guilty."

Barriss: *Sniff* "Thanks Ahsoka."

Ahsoka: "You're welcome."

Anakin: "Alright...let's get ready for tomorrow."

_**Woah! Did y'all liked that or what? Pretty interesting isn't it? Barriss is pregnant. Padmè's getting revenge. Ahsoka is Anakin's lawyer. They will have court tomorrow. This is a big day for them. What will happen next? Will they both be separated? Will Padmè get her revenge? Will they be guilty or not guilty? Will Anakin and Barriss get married? The only way to find out is to keep on reading.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Republic Court

The day has come. People sitting in their chairs. Anakin is prepared. Barriss is scared. Ahsoka is Anakin's lawyer. Padmè is ready to destroy them. So let the "Republic Court" begin!

Palpatine: "Alright! Order! Order! Alright. We are here today for the situation of being separated or not separated. There goes; Anakin, Barriss, and Ahsoka vs Senator Padmè Amidala between this great situation we are dealing right now. Padmè, you may go first."

Padmè: "Thank you chancellor. Gulity!"

Anakin: "No one decided yet you idiot!"

Palpatine: "Anakin, don't use wild words in this court room. Padmè continue."

Padmè: "Thank you chancellor. As you can see Anakin has dump me just to be with this sack of greenish crap!"

Barriss: "I am NOT a sack of greenish crap!"

Ahsoka: "Chancellor I object. Can I tell the REAL story, because this crazy physco is just a crazy nut head."

Palpatine: "Okay, go ahead."

Ahsoka: "Thank you. Now I brought this recorder that'll tell you everything that happen in day 1. _There's Anakin Skywalker laying on his bed staring out the __window inside of Coruscant thinking of what to do but nothing seems to pop into his head._

_Anakin: "Hm what to do, what to do. He said. I never got the chance to go out into the world to hang out or something…maybe I'll go and meet up with Barriss." He said._

Ahsoka: "So_ he got up out of his bed and went to visit Barriss Offee. When he was walking down the hallway, that's when I showed up."_

_Ahsoka: "Hey Skyguy, where are you heading? I asked."_

_Anakin: "That is none of your business Snips."_

_I rolled my eyes._

_Ahsoka: "No really master, where are you heading?"_

_I asked again._

_Anakin: "You really can't stay out of my business can you?" He asked._

_Ahsoka: "Master can you please tell me where you're heading?" I asked. __Anakin couldn't take it no more so he had to say it."_

_Anakin: "Okay, I'm heading to Barriss's place."_

_Ahsoka: "Really? Why? I asked."_

_Anakin: "Look, it doesn't matter does it? I'm just going to meet her and that's all."_

_Ahsoka: "I'll come with you."_

_Anakin: "Uh…n- no Ahsoka that wouldn't be necessary, why don't you just go and do your own thing."_

_Ahsoka: "Why not? Why can't I come? _Now, Anakin didn't said anything to me and just walked off. I was a little worried about what was wrong with him. So I decided to follow him without him knowing."

Anakin: "You WHAT?!"

_**Outside of Coruscant.**_

Ahsoka: _"Anakin jumped into his speeder and droved off, heading to Barriss's building."_

_When he arrived he knocked on the door three times and the one who opened the door was "Barriss"._

_Barriss: "Hi master Skywalker, what brings you here?" She asked._

_Anakin: "Well I was thinking if you and I can hang out, since it's a beautiful day out here."_

_Barriss: "Sure. I have nothing better to do so…okay. Let's go."_

_*Recorder Stop*_

Ahsoka: "Now that's what happened the first time Anakin met Barriss."

Anakin: "Hey Barriss where do you think she got that recorder from?"

Barriss: "Who knows?"

Palpatine: "Continue the rest of it."

Ahsoka: "As you wish chancellor."

*_Recorder Play_*

Ahsoka: _"Now in this scene,_ _Anakin and Barriss got into Anakin's speeder and droved off somewhere to have fun at."_

_Anakin: "So where do you wanna go?" He asked._

_Barriss: "I don't care…just take me anywhere you like."_

_Anakin: "Okay, if you insist."_

Ahsoka:_ "I was on-top of a building using my binoculars to view at them. I had no idea what was going on so I had to go get a better look."_

_**Dex's Diner.**_

_Ahsoka: "Anakin and Barriss arrived at the Dex's Diner, both got out of the speeder and walked inside."_

_Barriss: "Dex's Diner huh?"_

_Anakin: "Yeah, this is like the only place I could find so..here we are. __Let's go eat."_

Ahsoka: "I was_ really confused by this situation between a Human and a Mirialan. In confusion I said; Master is taking Barriss to Dex"s Diner? This is REALLY confusing."_

_Ahsoka: "Anakin and Barriss sat on their seats, waiting for a waiter to come and take their order."_

_Dex: "Hey Anakin how's it going man?" He asked._

_Anakin: "I'm good, I'm good thanks for asking."_

_Dex: "So what can I get ya?"_

_Anakin: "One big plate of spaghetti for me and Barriss please?" He asked._

_Dex: "Okay, any beverages?" He asked._

_Anakin: "Yes, one glass of water for me, and Barriss what do you want?"_

_Barriss: "A cherry smoothie please?" She asked._

_Dex: "Awesome choice. Your things will be here in a_ sec."_ Ahsoka: "So then he left with the paper filled with the things Anakin and Barriss wanted. __Then I said; "_Okay,_ this is really weird. Number #1 Anakin is going out with Barriss. #2 He took her to "Dex's Diner" which is he's already here. Ordering food, water, and Barriss ordered a cherry smoothie? What's next?!"_

_Dex: "Okay here's the big plate of spaghetti, two forks, a glass of water, and a cherry smoothie for the beautiful lady."_

_Barriss: "Thanks Dex."_

_Dex: "No problemo. Well, enjoy." Ahsoka: "So the two started to eat the spaghetti first, and after that they'll drink their beverages. _Later_ on there was one string of spaghetti left so it had to be finished. Anakin took the end in his mouth and Barriss took the other end, and when the spaghetti string was gone they unexpectedly kissed."_

_"They broke apart from the kiss and felt embarrassed. They were both blushing. The redness could be seen on their faces. __Now I knew what was going on between them."_

_"Anakin took some money out and left it on the table for Dex to pick up."_

_"When Anakin and Barriss were walking out the door they were drinking their beverages."_

_"I was viewing them with my binoculars but somehow lost my balance and fell right in front of them."_

_"Then Anakin spoked."_

_Anakin: "Ahsoka?"_

_Ahsoka: "Master? and Barriss?"_

_Barriss: "Ahsoka?"_

_We were all confused with our confused looks._

_Anakin: "Ahsoka, what are you doing here?!"_

_Ahsoka: "What am I doing here, what are you doing here?"_

_Anakin: "Ahsoka I asked you first so you answer my question."_

_Ahsoka: "Okay, I was just curious about where you was going so I was…spying on you."_

_Anakin: "What?! You were spying on me?! Ahsoka you know you weren't allowed to spy on your master."_

_Ahsoka: "I know."_

_Barriss: "Well thank you master Skywalker. I really had fun with you today and that part when we…"_

_Ahsoka: "You what?"_

_Barriss: "Nothing, it's nothing. Bye Skywalker."_

_Anakin: "Bye Barriss."_

_Ahsoka: "Master-" Ahsoka was interupted by Anakin. Anakin: "I know what you're going to say Can I have a word with you? And that's what were gonna do."_

_*Recorder Stop*_

Ahsoka: "So this was day 2. Day 3 was just about my master getting on me. It was just a talk so I'm just going to skip to day 4-" Ahsoka was interrupted by Anakin and Barriss. Because they both had the same dream in day 4.

Anakin and Barriss: "NO!"

Anakin: "Do not show them day 4 Ahsoka!"

Palpatine: "Why not?"

Barriss: "It's our business, not y'alls! Please just don't!"

Ahsoka: "Okaaaaaay? Let's say...day 5, but at the end where PADMÈ tried to kill me!"

Everyone looked at Padmè with strange looks.

Padmè: "What? I would never do such a thing."

Ahsoka: "Oh REALLY? Let's just see about that."

*Recorder Play*

_**Padmè's room.**_

_Ahsoka: "Padmè's sitting in a chair staring out the window of Coruscant. She's just sitting there with nothing to do but sit there in boredom. So she decided to call me in for a chat."_

_"I showed up and sat in a chair, facing Padmè."_

_Padmè: "Ahsoka. how are you doing?"_

_Ahsoka: "I'm fine Senator Padmè. What about you?" She asked._

_Padmè: "I'm fine, it's just that I haven't seen Anakin for a long time. I hope he's okay."_

_Ahsoka: "My eyes went widen. I was hoping Padmè wasn't going to ask me what was Anakin doing and everything that happen._

_Padmè: "Ahsoka…we're friends right?"_

_Ahsoka: "…Right."_

_Padmè: "And friends tell each other's secrets…riiiiiiiight?"_

_Ahsoka: "I didn't liked the sound of this. Not at all."_

_"I think it's best if I go lay down."_

_Padmè: "Ahsoka, you know EVERYTHING that happen in day 1 do you?"_

_Ahsoka: "Uhhhhh." _

_I tried to make a run for it but Padmè shot a electrified net trap at me, and I screamed in pain and agony, but the trap stopped. I felled to the floor and Padmè picked me up and spoked._

_Padmè: "Ahsoka. I don't wanna hurt you, but you are going to tell me everything that happen in day 1, so…what was the first thing Anakin did?"_

_Ahsoka: "Then in my head I said; Master…I'm sorry…"_

*Recorder Stop*

Ahsoka: "So how's THAT of I would never do such a thing?!"

Padmè was screwed, they found out what Padmè did. She tried to kill Ahsoka.

Palpatine: "Is this true Padmè?"

Padmè: "She's lying!"

Barriss: "Liar lair, pants on fire! You've been found out, Senator pickle face!"

Anakin: Oooh that's my girl, high five." *High Five*

Everyone: *Laugh *Laugh Laugh*

Padmè: "Oh, all of you shut up!"

Ahsoka: "Also, I had electric scars on me, look!"

Everyone: *Gasp*

Ahsoka: "Not just that, she also grabbed her blaster and pointed it at my head!"

Padmè: "Well good thing I didn't brought one."

Ahsoka knew she had the blaster with her. So she used the force to pull it out for everyone to see. Ahsoka: "This proves she WAS trying to kill me! So there you have it. My Master Anakin Skywalker loves Barriss Offee and Padmè tried to ruin it. I made a big mistake and had to tell her."

Palpatine: "Hmm...alright. Has the jury made a decision?"

Aayla: "Yes we have chancellor. We the republic find Anakin Skywalker and Barriss Offee..."

Anakin: "...!"

Barriss: "...!"

Ahsoka: "...!"

Padmè: "...!"

Everyone: "...!"

Aayla: "...Not guilty!"

Anakin, Barriss, and Ahsoka: "YES!"

Padmè: "No! Curse you Ahsoka and everyone else including, Anakin, Barriss, and everyone! Wait...I said that already."

Palpatine: "Clones. Take her to jail. Padmè Amidala, You are to be behind shielded bars for 15 years for attacking a jedi, trying to kill a jedi and for everything you've done."

Anakin: "Palpatine. Marry us here, right now!"

Barriss: "Yes! Please!"

Palpatine: "Anakin Skywalker do you wish Barriss Offee to be your lovely wedded wife?"

Anakin: "Yes!"

Palpatine: "Barriss Offee do you wish Anakin Skywalker to be your lovely wedded husband?"

Barriss: "YES! YES! YES! I DO I DO I DO!"

Palpatine: "Okay, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Anakin and Barriss started kissing like it was no tomorrow. Everyone cheered including Ahsoka. Now Anakin is the father and Barriss is the mother.

**_And there you have it. Anakin and Barriss are married. If one of y'all said "they were gonna get married then you are surly right. For those who didn't know they were gonna get married, it's okay if you didn't know, I was just trying to surprise y'all. Now get ready for the ending._**


	12. Chapter 12: The End

_**After Anakin and Barriss got married they had a child and they named it "Anariss." Ahsoka was so happy for them. Padmè's behind bars, so Anakin and Barriss don't have to worry about her anymore. It was a peaceful, a beautiful, and a wonderful day for them. If they were to go on a mission, Barriss would stay to watch the baby. If two of them were going, she would get her most trusted friend; Ahsoka Tano to watch their child. I hope y'all enjoyed this story and enjoyed reading it. This is my first story ever made. I'll might make some more since I know what I'm doing in FanFiction. So the last words I can say is; "The End."**_


End file.
